Tom Skerritt
Tom Skerritt (1933 - ) Film Deaths: *''Big Bad Mama (1974)'' [Fred Diller]: Shot repeatedly in a shoot-out with FBI agents, when he takes them on so that Angie Dickinson, Robbie Lee, and Susan Sennett can escape. *''Alien (1979) '[Dallas]: Killed (off-screen) by the alien; we only see the alien suddenly appear while he's tracking it through the corridors. His body is shown afterwards when Sigourney Weaver discovers him "cocooned" to a wall. (Thanks to Brian) *Opposing Force '(Hell Camp)' ''(1986)' [Logan]: Shot repeatedly in the stomach and chest/neck by Anthony Zerbe (who he manages to wound him in return). He dies in Lisa Eichhorn's arms as he talks to her. *''Knight Moves '''(Face to Face) (1992)' [Captain Frank Sedman]: Throat slashed by Charles Bailey-Gates (at the end of a struggle), while Diane Lane and Katharine Isabelle look on helplessly. (Thanks to ND) *''Contact (1997)'' [David Drumlin]: Killed in an explosion (along with several of his staff members) when Jake Busey detonates the bomb he's wearing as he and Tom struggle over the detonator. (Thanks to ND) *''Texas Rangers (2001)'' '[''Richard Dukes]: Hanged to death on a tree, after Alfred Molina wants Vincent Spano to hitting the horse in the back and run off, while Dylan McDermott, James Van Der Beek, Robert Patrick and Leonor Varela discovers him. (Thanks to ND) *Greenmail ''(2002)' [Tom Bradshaw]: Killed in an explosion while unsuccessfully attempting to disarm one of D.B. Sweeney's bombs. (Thanks to ND) *''Whiteout ''(2009) [Dr. John Fury]: Commits suicide by walking out into a freezing blizzard of the night time Antarctica wastes. Television Deaths: *''The F.B.I.: The Assassin''The F.B.I. (1965 series)(1966) [Robert Hastings]: Killed when his gun explodes after William Windom puts an explosive magazine in the gun. *''Bonanza: The Hunter'' (1973) [Corporal Bill Tanner]: Dies out of picture of a cardiac arrest after having a fit of anger when locked in a room by Michael Landon. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Last Day'' (1975) [Bill Powers]: Shot from across the street by Richard Widmark as he runs from the robbed bank and is blown through its window in this version of the famous dual bank raid in Coffeyville by the Dalton gang. (Thanks to Brian) *''Category 7: End of the World'' (2005; TV) [Col. Mike Davis]: Dies when the superstorm tornado destroys his fighter jet. *''Desperation ''(2006; TV movie) [Johnny Marinville]: Killed when he sacrifices himself by igniting the explosives in order to seal a mine containing the deity Tak, so the other survivors can escape. *''Leverage: The Radio Job'' (2012) [Jimmy Ford]: Killed in a warehouse explosion arranged by Saul Rubinek while speaking with Timothy Hutton on his cell phone. Skerritt, Tom Skerritt, Tom Skerritt, Tom Skerritt, Tom Skerritt, Tom Skerritt, Tom Skerritt, Tom Skerritt, Tom Skerritt, Tom Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Korean War veteran Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Criminals Category:War veterans Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Actors who died in Dominic Sena Movies Category:Actors who died in Steve Carver Movies Category:Cheers cast members Category:Alien cast members Category:Top Gun Cast Members Category:Actors who died in John Milius Movies Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:People murdered by The Alien Category:Actors who died in William Friedkin Movies Category:Gunsmoke cast members Category:Actors who died in Roger Corman Movies Category:Hawaii Five-O cast members Category:Law & Order Cast Members Category:MASH cast members